1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to resistive pressure sensors including a piezo-resistive electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, much attention has been paid to a technology of high-sensitive pressure sensors having electronic skin and capable of being attached to objects that are soft and that have a curvature, e.g., a human body, to perform pulse monitoring.
These pressure sensors are required to have enough sensitivity to sense a weak stimulus such as the landing of a fly and to be conformably attached to a human body that is soft and has a curvature.
Pressure sensors may be classified into a Strain gauge pressure sensor, a piezoelectric pressure sensor, a piezo-resistive pressure sensor, an electrostatic capacitive pressure sensor, and an optical pressure sensor according to driving methods.
A pressure sensor including a rubber material containing conductive particles has been developed as an example of the piezo-resistive pressure sensor. The pressure sensor is configured to sense a change in a resistance caused by a change in the distribution of conductive particles of a contacted portion thereof when pressure is applied to the pressure sensor. However, the pressure sensor has a very low sensitivity.